Helmets and other protective headgear are commonly utilized to protect a wearer's head from injury. Typically, helmets are designed specifically for the particular sport or activity. Numerous sports, such as American football, hockey, and lacrosse, require players to wear helmets.
American football helmets have evolved since the inception of football. In the early years of football, football players did not wear helmets or protective headgear. As the number of football player head injuries increased, helmets became a required item of equipment. The football helmet used prior to World War II was primarily a leather cap with ear flaps. Subsequent to World War II, a football helmet was introduced having a hard outer shell made of plastic with a web support mounted in the shell to space it from the player's head. The web support was subsequently replaced with a type of shock absorbing liner or padding.
In addition to the outer shell with interior padding, the conventional football helmet includes a face guard, having either upper or lower side mounts, and a chin protector or strap, that fits snugly about the chin of the player, in order to secure the helmet to the player's head.
In contact sports such as football, helmets provide players a substantial degree of protection against injury to their heads due to impact forces that may be sustained; however, a large number of head injuries, particularly g-force injuries, continue to occur. Rapid acceleration or deceleration of the head (g-forces) has been deemed to be the cause of many sports-related injuries and is the subject of growing concern. When contact is made with the conventional helmet, the rigid outer shell moves as a unit, compressing the padding between the head and the shell on the contact side of the helmet. After some initial compression, the padding begins to move the head. As the entire helmet and head move away from contact, the padding begins to rebound and places increasing force on the head. This process of compressing padding while gradually imparting an increasing load to the head is the method conventional helmets use to address g-force impacts.
It is desirable to have an improved protective helmet which provides increased protection from impact forces sustained by the wearer. It is further desirable to have a protective helmet that provides a reduction of g-forces. It is also desirable to provide an improved sports helmet for contact sports.